


Guilty Pleasure

by cataestrophe



Series: Guilty Pleasure: Bottom Jaebum [4]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Ambitious But Rubbish, BTS and GOT7 Friendship, Bets & Wagers, Bottom Im Jaebum | JB, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cats, Clinging, Crack Treated Seriously, Crushes, Established Relationship, Everyone Loves Im Jaebum, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Friends to Lovers, Genderbending, Grumpy Im Jaebum, I am bottom jaebum enthusiast, I love them idk y, I will just dump it here, Idiots in Love, Im Jaebum | JB Loves Cats, Implied Sexual Content, Inappropriate Behavior, Jaebum Is Unknowingly Attracting Everyone, Jealousy, Love Bites, M/M, Manhandling, Meet-Cute, Neck Kissing, Non-Graphic Smut, Park Jinyoung is a Little Shit (GOT7), Pervert GOT7, Possessive Behavior, Romance, Roommates, Roughness, Sexual Frustration, Short One Shot, Shy Im Jaebum | JB, Soft Im Jaebum | JB, Supernatural Elements, Teasing, The Author Regrets Everything, These are my old fictions, To Be Edited, Top Choi Youngjae, Top Jackson Wang, Top Kim Yugyeom, Top Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Truth or Dare, Tutoring, You Have Been Warned, but what's new?, cat costume, hehe, idk if I missed any tags, maybe recheck it an eternity later, please be nice to me, taekook, that is bottom jaebum, they are bad, welcome to my obsession, with grammar mistakes I am too lazy to fix
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25613716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cataestrophe/pseuds/cataestrophe
Summary: Few oneshots and short drabbles starring bottom Jaebum!(Mostly contains Yugbum and JJP)
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB, Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang, Im Jaebum | JB/Kim Yugyeom, Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Series: Guilty Pleasure: Bottom Jaebum [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814518
Comments: 10
Kudos: 46





	1. Kiss (JJP)

**Author's Note:**

> Pay 100$ to kiss?

“Jaebumnieee, I am boooored!”

“If you have so much time to waste why don’t you go practice?” he replied, even though he was just as bored as Jackson.

“Oh come on. Don’t be so mean. Let’s play! How abou-”

“No” came the instant reply.

“But you didn’t even listen to me, hyuuuuung”

“Oh god, stop whining! Fine. Go ahead. Do whatever you want” Jaebum gave up. He knows better than to relent. Jackson is nothing but stubborn and forces everyone to do what he wants. This is a bit admirable trait except it gets on his nerve sometimes.

“Yayy!” he cheered, doing a silly victory dance. Annoying his leader has always been his favorite pass time, especially when he is so easily baited.

“Whatever” Jaebum slumped down in defeat.

“Now now don’t be sad, let's play truth and dare”

“Boring”

“Come onnnn”

“It's so childish”

“Stop being cocky and play”

“Hey, that’s not being-”

“What are you both arguing about?” the visitor asked in an amused tone. Jaebum huffed, not caring a bit.

“Mark hyung, what are you doing here? Oh, he is just whining” Jackson shrugged, ignoring Jaebum’s ‘excuse me??’ in disbelief.

“Ah the usual” he chuckled “Just visiting, brought some guest but they are outside”

“Ohh? Who-who?” Jackson asked in excitement. Finally, a way out of his boredom. Don’t get him wrong. They have a busy schedule and tiring weeks, since their company gave them a break, they all were grateful. But it turned out to be quite boring. Youngjae and Jinyoung are enjoying their hometown and other work while Jackson and Jaebum stayed back, dying in boredom!

“Bambam, Yugyeom, Taehyung-”

“Taehyung? Jungkook must be here too” Mark nodded

“Jimin also came, everyone misses you all” he added. Jaebum smiled widely, which Mark returned with warmth.

“We miss you all too…” Jaebum trailed off. A distant expression covered his face. Mark and Jackson stared at each other in concern, they knew what was in his mind.

“So, what were you doing before I came?”

“I wanted to play truth and dare but he refused” Jackson pouted as Jaebum rolled his eyes “he said it was childish!” he continued with scandalous expression. Mark doubled in laughter and Jaebum couldn’t help but smile despite his best effort.

“Come on. Jaebum you act like a kid too. Several times!”

“I know right?”

“Fine! Fine! I give up, I said that before too, didn’t I? Stop ganging up on me” he muttered, earning him chuckles from two of his friends.

“Wohoo so let's start with…”

*

“Hyung went to tell them, why is he taking so long?” Jimin asked.

“No idea. They must be catching up with each other” Taehyung said “And talking about things I suppose”

“Yup. They will take time. Let their oldie session con- aww! Tae!”

“Stop being rude”

“Aww aren’t you such an angel?” Jungkook cooed.

“Shut up!”

“Guys please keep this to your bedrooms” Bambam glared at the duo.

“Anyone wants some drinks?” Youngjae appeared, with a tray of drinks and snacks. For a moment everyone forgot about what they were talking and dived in. Youngjae shook his head fondly as he watched them shove food in their mouth.

"You guys are back? I thought you went for a vacation?"

"Uhuh. But we also wanted to spend some free time with y’all so we came back" Jinyoung replied.

“Slow down kids” he laughed.

“I will check up on them, be right back.” Jinyoung told the group of hungry kittens and went upstairs.

*

“…Will you kiss Jinyoung for $100?”

What? Jinyoung stopped in front of the door he was about to knock on as he heard the question. What the hell are they playing?

“What the f-?”

“Come on, Jaebum!”

“Not you too, hyung”

“Just say it already” Jackson insisted making Jaebum sigh. He knew it, this was a bad idea, he knew it was gonna come down to something stupid like this! But when does anyone listen to him?

“Obviously… hell, I would pay $100 to kiss him” he let out, irritated. As soon as he realized his mistake, he slapped a hand on his mouth. Shit. That was not supposed to come out.

“Now would you?” Jackson smirked.

“Shut up” he blushed, not used to getting teased like this. Jackson laughed loudly, like a _good_ friend he is.

Suddenly Mark nudged him, gesturing to the door. Jackson looked up, confused, only to smirk widely. With an evil plan, he got up. This wasn't on the list, but yeah, he could totally work with that. 

“Well hyung, let’s gooo” Mark got up, getting the hunch of his plan. He tried to stifle his laughter. And failing badly.

“Where are you going?” Jaebum asked in confusion. One minute they are teasing and others, they are leaving? He wasn't aware of the disaster that just happened, with his back to the door. 

“We do have visitors, hyung” he sassed.

“Oh… okay, I will come too-”

“Nope!”

“What? Why?”

“Stay here for a minute” Jaebum stared at him in confusion. He moved his eyes to Mark who gave him an assuring smile. Now in more confusion, he opened his mouth only to be shushed back. Mark went out first then Jackson.

“Go get laid” Jackson whispered, brows wiggling with vulgarity. Jinyoung blushed at his implications and at getting caught. He peeked inside, Jaebum was still sitting there, confused. So cute, he thought. Gathering his courage, he approached the said leader.

“Jaebum?” he called out his name.

“Jinyoung?” least to say, Jaebum was startled. He hoped Jackson didn’t spew any stupid words to him. But that was not possible… right? They can’t communicate in seconds, right? "You guys are back?"

“Umm” he started awkwardly, it was obvious Jaebum was surprised, and damn even he was. Jackson didn’t even give him the time to take this information in. He was still feeling his heart beating frantically “I just… ” He stopped. Jaebum was staring at him with so much attention, it was adorable. Watching him through his lashes, Jinyoung couldn’t help but stare back.

“What?” he asked, tapping the empty place beside him. Jinyoung took the invitation and sat down. He was nervous.

“I like you” he replied. Before Jaebum could react, Jinyoung dived for a short kiss. No- not a kiss. Just an innocent peck on the lips. Just to feel the soft lips he always fantasized. He pulled away in a few seconds.

Jaebum’s head short-circuited at what just happened. He gaped at Jinyoung, eyes widening in pure shock. He would have laughed if he himself was not so nervous and scared. He didn’t mishear those sentences now did he?

“I-I am- sorry. I- just- I will just go then haha” he shuttered in embarrassment. Fortunately, before he got the chance to get up, Jaebum grabbed his hand.

“N-no,” he said shyly “I- I was surprised” he mumbled. Jinyoung cooed at his cuteness. So pretty.

“So… ahh…”

“I like you too…”

“yeah?”

“Uh-huh for quite some time now” he smiled.

“Figured” he continued after Jaebum raised his brow “If you were so ready to pay $100 for kissing me, I could imagine how much you like me” Jinyoung grinned. Jaebum colored an intense shade of red spreading on his face.

“Sh-shut up!” then he realized “You heard us!?” he gasped.

“Maybe?” Jinyoung smirked.

“Damn it” he cursed, covering his face with his hands in embarrassment, it was so mortifying! Jinyoung laughed a little, not a mock, but a genuine laugh, one that knocks the air out of Jaebum.

“Hey hey, not that I mind the eagerness… rather… I really like it” he murmured in his ears, taking delight in the way Jaebum shivered from his voice. He was glad he could have such a reaction from Jaebum.

“It's just so... aishh” he whined. Jinyoung moved his hands away and caressed his face.

“You are so cute, leader” he cupped his cheeks “Don’t worry, you know I don’t mind,” he said in a very gentle voice that Jaebum loves and can never get tired of listening.

“I know” he replied cheekily. Not giving Jinyoung any chance to retort, he leaned in and closed the gap between them. Wrapping his hands around Jinyoung's neck, he kissed him deeper. Jinyoung was pushed on his back so that he can lie on the floor and Jaebum can kiss the hell out of him. They continued for a few minutes, tongues swirling around each other, hands gripping tightly on each other’s body. When the need for air became a necessity, they pulled apart, panting heavily.

“Oh, that e-escalated fast” Jinyoung said, a little breathless and chuckled airily.

“Sure it did” Jaebum smirked. So much for cuteness, he mused. Then he attacked Jaebum, flipping their position. The first few buttons were undone and Jinyoung could see the beautiful pale flesh calling him to mark, to ravish it. Entranced, as always, he started licking and nipping on the soft supple skin, enough to bruise it. Jaebum moaned, his smooth voice doing things to Jinyoung's lower part.

“I can’t get it. You are cute or sexy, _god_ ”

“Ji-Jinyoung…”

(I do not know if kissing makes you breathless or no- haven't searched it up either, in some fics they say like this and some fic, it's not so.... heh)

*

“Uhh…”

“Oh don’t mind us. Carry on. Like those two pairs over there” Jimin grumbled at Jaebum and Jinyoung. Their eyes roamed across the room when they saw Taehyung on his back being ravaged by Jungkook. Though they were decent enough to do their activity behind the sofa, those loud moans didn’t really hide the fact, but oh well. On the other side, Jackson and Mark were shamelessly sucking each other’s faces, not caring about little boys in the room.

“Please carry on as he said. Not that I came to meet you or anything” Yugyeom replied sarcastically. Jaebum hugged the boy, squeezing him.

“Sorry, Yug! I really didn’t mean that. Forgive me?” he used aegyo in his voice. Of course. Yugyeom melted. (Jaebum was really embarrassed after using it)

“Fine I forgive you” he tried to glare but his smile gave him away.

“That’s my boyyy” he giggled. Jaebum beckoned Jimin to come near and they chatted for an hour. Only the maknae line of BTS came, the others had some business to sort out. Jinyoung sat there, staring with heart-eyes, smiling fondly as Jaebum talked excitedly.

Cute.

“Aye aye, get a grip hyung” Jackson quipped. Look who was finally done with the face violating.

“Shut up brat” he glared. But he also melted when their eyes met and Jaebum gave him honey-laced smile.

God, he is in love.


	2. Beautiful (2jae)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaebum loses a bet. He has to pay it up by wearing a cat costume.  
> Everyone loves him in a cute outfit and Youngjae gets all riled up (Good for Jaebum in the long run anyway)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un-beta-ed and cringe feast... you have been warned :D

So Jaebum lost the bet.

Now he has to wear a cat costume, courtesy of Bambam and Yugyeom.

“Come on hyuuuung! It won't be that bad~”

“Yeahh!!”

“Jaebum just do as they say. You know they won’t stop until you agree” Mark said, enjoying a bit too much for Jaebum’s liking.

“True that” Bambam smirked.

The only person silent was Youngjae. Jaebum found his quietness out of place. He is usually the loudest and wouldn’t give up the chance to tease any member. Before he could think further, a bag of clothes was thrown towards him which he luckily caught. Jaebum glared at Jackson.

“Fine. But you guys will regret it later”

“Whatever, give us a show first” Jinyoung said, smugness laced in his tone. That little shit, Jaebum muttered. He knew he couldn’t do anything except comply with their wishes. It was a game and he lost. Remind him not to bet against Jinyoung while drunk, ever.

Huffing, he went inside his room. Taking his sweet time. Thankfully the costume was not girly, fate was being kind to him, honestly.

But unfortunately, it was cute.

Very cute.

So cute that Jaebum wanted to puke.

Not that though, but for him it was! Even though it was just some loose clothes but Jaebum was never the one for cutesy so his views contradict.

“Awwwww! Hyung you look adorable!”

“So cuuuuuteeee”

“I am soft”

“Cute enough to eat” Jinyoung. Always the vulgar one.

He wore black kitty onesies, showing his pale collarbone and a bit of his chest, sliding a little at one side of his shoulder. The sleeves were so long that it covered even his fist. A long-tail attached at the hip’s side and pair of black cat ears stuck to his black hair- almost seemed like the ears were real since his hair and the color of cat ears matched. It was very simple. But damn it made his sharp edges look so soft.

He was so, so, so embarrassed!

“Kitty-kitty, come here” Jaebum glared at Jackson, daring anyone to comment but fate has never been that kind. The teasing continued but there were no words from Youngjae, least to say, Jaebum was disappointed.

“Give us a kiss too!” Yugyeom yelled.

“Yesss yess!”

“I won’t mind” Jinyound smirked. Jaebum couldn’t help but blush at so much attention… on his lips!

“ENOUGH” A sudden outburst startled all of them except jinyoung. He was only doing one thing the whole time, smirking.

“Y-Youngjae…?” Jeabum started, not knowing what could annoy the younger man.

“Okay, kids, enough for today, back to your rooms” Mark ushered the two man-children to go and Jinyoung dragged Jackson out of the room.

“But waeee?”

“I want the kisseuu” Mark shut them up.

“Enjoy hyung” Jinyoung wiggled his brow like a pervert he is. And Jaebum stood there confused while Youngjae was fuming.

“W-what just happened?”

“Oh I donno hyung, why don’t you tell me?” Youngjae asked, his voice irritated.

“I-I-” why was Jaebum shuttering, he had no idea! Maybe it was this stupid dress that was making him feel self-conscious “W-what is up with you- jae?” Jaebum started to back away as Youngjae cornered him. There was not a huge difference in their height, just an inch or something, so overpowering Jaebum wasn’t that hard.

“Honestly hyung? YOU show up in these utterly adorable, letting other members see you like this, so delicious, how else am I gonna react!?” Wait, what?

“I-it was a dare- I did- _mff_ ”

Youngjae kissed him.

No not just kiss. He fucking kissed him like a beast.

And Jaebum may or may not be enjoying this way too much than he should. He should yell or scream, do something, or at least dominate the kiss. But Youngjae literally growling under his breath was making him weak in the knees. Fuck.

“DO you know how crazy you were driving me? Showing up in that outfit? Showing off your cuteness? Letting other members flirt with you while I was the one dying for it? Is it fair? No its not!” Jaebum was dumbstruck by his growling-confession. He didn’t know Youngjae felt that way.

“Y-yougj- whar are y-” surprisingly after such a fierce kiss, he was very gentle when placing soft kisses on his neck, collar bones to his shoulder blades. His skin was begging to be marked in red and purple. Jaebum gasped as he felt pleasure hitting him all at once.

“Hyung… do you … do you want me?” a vulnerable expression was on his face. So after growling and kissing him thoroughly, he is feeling guilty for forcing himself on him, what an idiot- Jaebum mused fondly.

“If you don’t kiss me right now I will kick your as- _ahh_ ” never did Youngjae sprang into action so fast and never was Jaebum kissed like this. Youngjae’s hand wandered to his waist, the other hand unzipped his costume, slipping inside the clothes- caressing his cool soft skin. Jaebum wrapped his smooth hands around Younjae’s neck. After the shock, Jaebum regained his confidence and willingly wanted to get violated by Youngjae.

“I-I really like you hyung” he breathed against Jaebum’s swollen lips.

“Me too silly” he replied, a smile bloomed on his face, beautiful smile- Youngjae added. “Now take me to the bed, my-mmph” Youngjae kissed him again. Jaebum started moving towards their shared bedroom when he was stopped by a tug on the bottom, looking back- Youngjae was tugging on his tail- fake tails. He gave him a goofy smile which Jaebum reciprocated. The teasing continued until they reach their room.

Youngjae pushed Jaebum on the bed, taking in how breathtaking he looked. He may be not much of a cutesy guy, but right now he looked adorable and edible. His sharp jaws and edges made him look sexy but his silky black hair and feline eyes screamed pretty.

“Kitty is so pretty” Youngjae murmured in his ears, biting his lobes, Jaebum whimpered.

“Sh-shut u-up- _ohmygod Jae!”_ he moaned loudly when Youngjae teased his entrance. Arching, sweating, his legs wide open, mouth panting heavily, his eyes raged with lust.

For Youngjae, he never looked so beautiful.


	3. Catboy (JJP)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaichou wa maid sama anyone? 
> 
> haha it was fun to write xD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sure I have said this before- but yes- old drabble don't judge me xD

“Asshole. He is an asshole. Agh. Damnit!”

“Jaebummieee! Why are you so angry?”

“Ahh manager-nim, nothing really. I will get ready for work” Jaebum bowed respectfully and went to change.

“Jaebummie, after an hour please take out the trash!”

“Ne!”

~*~

“Agh why do I always have to do this!”

“Oh pretty boy, what are you complaining for? EH?” she glared at him, even when dressed in a cute maid costume, she looked scary enough.

“N-noona, you don’t need to be so scary!” Jaebum was startled, he reprimanded her.

“Seriously?? You get all the ladies and even men! Men! Manager freaking loves you and all other workers swoon over you, you little brat”

“Jessi-noona… sorryyy” He is bad at being cute, he is aware of that fact- but Jessi may be hard on the surface, he knows she has a soft spot for him.

“You should be, brat” she scowled at him, hitting him playfully.

“Yah! This is why you don’t get anyone! You scare away the pretty ladies and hot men!”

“What does that mean? Hah!?”

“Big boobs don’t equal to success all the time, noo-ah!” she smacked on his back.

“You little shit”

“Noona! Too hard, ugh. It hurts!”

“So what?”

“Try to be a bit gentle? Pretty people are innocent, delicate and like gentleness, if you approach lik-”

“Not all of them” she interrupted. Jaebum raised his brow in question “You aren’t. You are totally tainted, brat, not a bit delicate-”

“You will die single!” he glared at her and ran away with the trashcan. Usually, he is not so petulant, but having a big sister and fighting with her like a sibling may have changed him a little. 

“Yaah!! Brat! Come here you-”

“Jessi, language”

“Sorry manager-nim”

“Ah, why does she call me pretty? Just because I wear cosplay dresses doesn’t mean I am pretty” he murmured to himself, opening the backdoor to throw away the garbage. He sighed, being one of the only people with a bit of strength is annoying. He was about to go back when he heard a voice.

“Is it our president?” That taunting voice. Shit.

Jaebum panicked and shut the door quickly, resulting in a loud sound. He took a deep breath to calm himself down. No, no. This is a dream. Nothing happened. Nobody came here. He is safe.

“Yah! Cat boy, why are you slacking off-”

“Jessi, don’t bother our Jaebummie”

“Ugh… whatever manager-nim” She shot him an annoyed look. Jaebum grinned in a challenge, forgetting about his previous encounter.

Even though he is the president of the student council, he is poor. Since their school doesn’t allow them to work he had to take a job a bit far from their area. And the only place that gave him enough was this cosplay café. Even though it hurt his pride, dressing up as a cat-boy to serve, it was the only way to earn some much-needed money. He was even quite popular but still, he doesn’t like it, at all.

After serving, running here and there, and avoiding flirty people, his shift ended.

“Huh… finally!” he breathed, relaxed. Always the best feeling, getting out of the uncomfortable annoying-ass outfit.

“Oh, you changed” A familiar teasing voice said.

“W-w-w- shit” he looked around to see if anyone else was here, frantic in his moment he grabbed the offender’s hand and took him to the empty garden.

“So?” He asked, amusement written all over his face. Jaebum’s blood boiled.

“Don’t you dare speak a word about this, Park Jinyoung”

“What if I did?”

“Y-you! Damnit!” He knew threatening him won’t work, since he is at a disadvantage here. He sighed in defeat “What do you want?”

“What do you mean?” He smiled, coyly. Sly and dark. Jaebum glared at him but he shivered at the display.

“What do you want to keep quiet about this?” he hissed, annoyed.

“Ah… you behave like a _kitten too_ ” Jaebum didn’t know if he was boiling in anger or felt scared as fuck. Jinyoung was indicating his costume in the café.

“Just tell me-”

“I will think about it” Jaebum’s eyes watched him, wary of his intentions.

“But in exchange, not a word about this, not even a mention. Got it?”

“How cute. What makes you think you are in any position to demand like that?” He smirked like a devil he was. Jaebum flushed in embarrassment and anger. He always hated him. Mr. so-called perfectionist. No matter how hard he tried, he could never compete with Jinyoung. A guy with a rich background, high intelligence, too strong, and perfect in everything he does.

“You litt-” he calmed himself, knowing a slightly wrong word can drown the ship “That is why I am asking what do you want to make sure you don’t go announcing this to anyone in the school” It was hard as it is to control the student in his school, those damn delinquents, and if they even had a hunch about him being a guy dressed as cat… it will be a nightmare.

“I see” the smirk stayed on his face as he took few steps to come forward, almost cornering Jaebum.

“W-w-why are y-”

“Shh” he put his index finger on Jaebum’s lips, the glint in his eyes promised a disaster “I will do whatever I want to you” his hands and body trapped Jaebum’s frame, making his escape impossible. His brown eyes bored into Jaebum’s, penetrating his ice-cold walls and colliding with his defenses.

“Ji-jin-”

“You can’t run away from me anymore” he whispered, voice dropping lower. Before Jaebum can react, Jinyoung titled Jaebum’s head, and bit his pale neck, marking his territory. A soft gasp, then a whimper, Jaebum blushed a deep shade of red.

“I-I ca- what are you-” his mind was in frenzy, jumbled and scattered, unable to determine what he was feeling, this pleasure, this heat in his stomach? These butterflies? He never felt something like this before. His eyes widening with each thought.

“Adorable” That same voice that Jaebum hated with a passion, that smooth, sweet voice- always the cause of his annoyance- but still enough to pull him in every time, Jaebum knew he was doomed.

“You look pretty, with my mark like this” He took his hand, pressing a feather kiss on his knuckle "I will see you tomorrow, my kitten"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayeee got a little intense haha   
> I hope you like it ♥


	4. Tutor (JJP)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaebum tutoring Jinyoung while the younger man harbors a huge crush on his tutor. 
> 
> Cliche, I know xD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> his is a kinda old story I had in my folder ^^ Usually I try to make the character as original as possible but since this is an old work, it might be a little oc okay? But I have always seen Jinyoung as the sadistic type and Jaebum as the 'tough guy' act who is actually softyy. I hope you like it <3

“I’m so sorry for being late, hyung!”

“…again?” Jaebum sighed.

“Mianhe” the said guy rubbed his neck in mock embarrassment.

“What got you late this time?”

“The singing schedule was extended, hyung” Jaebum gave him a knowing look “Okay, okay! I lost the track of time while practicing”

“You’re hopeless, ‘nyoung” he said fondly.

“Only for you hyung, only for you” he winked at his hyung, smirking. Jaebum rolled his eyes, trying to resist the chuckle that was about to burst.

“Whatever, now that you’re here, let’s finally start” They were already behind the syllabus, with Jinyoung missing some sessions and being late for the remaining session, they had a lot to go over to. 

“Can’t we relax for a while? I’m tired” Jinyoung dumped his body on Jaebum’s bed. Something inside Jaebum’s chest flipped. Suddenly feeling too hot, he gathered his thoughts and snapped at Jinyoung.

“Jinyoung! You are already late and you wanna drag this more?” Jinyoung gave him a kicked-puppy expression “Aghhh! Fine!” Jaebum slapped himself mentally for giving into this guy, as usual. It’s not as if he needs tutoring but Jinyoung doesn’t like studying, at least not without some pressure. That’s what he is for. The reason Jaebum is trying to make him study is due to the exam that’s next week. It’s an important one and his mother begged Jaebum to make sure the idiot passes.

“Hyung, you are so easy” Jinyoung grinned, infuriating Jaebum who ignored him, trying to brush it off he turned and started picking few books. He moved from the study table, knowing Jinyoung wouldn't budge from the bed.

“S-so ah… well…” Jaebum sat at the edge of the bed, maintaining the distance between him and Jinyoung. He has always been wary of this guy, despite his demeanor of a cute polite boy, he knows too well a wolf is hiding beneath. It’s not as if he is a bad guy, no, and also it’s not as if Jaebum likes him or anything, hell no.

“What, hyung?” Suddenly Jinyoung’s voice was raspy

“N-nothing and say relaxed now?”

“Ten minutes more?” Before Jaebum could refuse, he spoke up again “Then I promise I will concentrate more than yesterday” He sighed, it’s not like he has many options.

“You do know you have so much to study? The test is in a week and-” Jinyoung just shrugged it off.

“I will finish half of it today, how about it?”

“You-” he groaned but the fact that Jinyoung was ready to study half of the syllabus, was good but concerning. There might be a hidden advantage under it. Unfortunately, he is too tired to sort it out. “Alright, what is the catch?”

“We have ten minutes, right? Let’s talk about ourselves?” Jaebum gave him an exasperated look but went along.

“Sure”

“So, what are your likes and dislikes? Hobbies? I have never seen you doing anything other than studying or tutoring, hyung” Jaebum, least to say, was surprised. He never thought Jinyoung would be least interested in Jaebum. No seriously, he was a plain person, on the other hand- Jinyoung was amazing. He has so much talent, he sings, dances, aside from other aced hobbies, he is a straight-A student, albeit he has to force the said man for that. And he is younger than him and much handsome.

“A-ah… I sing a bit…?” Jaebum said, shuttering a bit which he wasn’t sure why. He knows Jinyoung from before and he never felt conscious. But these few months have been weird, this queasy feeling inside whenever Jinyoung is near, the pure happiness he feels when Jinyoung achieves something or aces something and that ugly fe- let’s not go there.

“You do? You never told me that” Jinyoung said in an accusing manner as if Jaebum committed a huge crime, as if he betrayed him.

“U-umm yeah” he chuckled lightly, unsure.

“You have to let me listen to you-”

“I’m not that good” Jaebum interjected.

“Sure, hyung” he smirked again and Jaebum knew the topic isn’t forgotten. “And say do you like ramen?” Now Jinyoung was a bit too close. Jaebum was already on the edge he cannot move away from him. So he just sat there, holding his breath, trying to calm himself.

“Y-yeah! A-a lot” he said that a bit too quickly, he looked up to see Jinyoung smirking. What is he playing at? Jaebum couldn’t understand.

“This weekend” he announced without even affirming from Jaebum, which was again, usual. Nobody in their right mind could say no to Jinyoung, the boy was pure sadistic and evil when he wants to be.

“O-okay” Jinyoung was too close for him to form a coherent sentence.

“You alright, hyung?” he asked, Jaebum couldn’t pinpoint if it was a concern or his sadism. Well, knowing him, it is probably both.

“Yeah, f-fine. I think ten minutes are over, yeah?” Jaebum said quickly, this was too much for his heart to take. Jinyoung weirdly stared at him but didn’t protest.

“Ahem. Ahem” a voice startled both of them. Jaebum soon noticed their position that could easily be misunderstood. They were way too close for a tutoring lesson. Almost close enough to kiss, at that thought Jaebum’s cheeks colored. He jerked away from Jinyoung, then stopped so that he won’t fall. He got up, taking the chance of getting away from the hovering man and calming himself, the confusing situation overwhelming him.

“J-Jungkook? Taehyung?”

“Yo hyung” his filthy smile annoyed him but he wasn’t sure why he was coloring at that. Taehyung smiled at him, apologetic.

“What are you both doing here?”

“Last time I checked, I lived here too, hyung” Jungkook replied teasingly, just like Jinyoung, he had a sadistic streak too.

“Kookie!” the said hyung smacked him.

“Hey! sorry, sorry!” Jungkook back hugged him. Jaebum chuckled at his childish behavior

“Idiot”

“Your idiot" This was their inside joke, acting like a married couple. Technically they were cousins- brothers- but Jungkook has always been protective of him and once he fake flirted him due to some assholes trying to force themselves on him, not that he was a damsel in distress but that time he was in a bad place and didn't want to deal with the idiots. Since then it became a joke between them. Though Jungkook was flirting a little too much right with Jinyoung around, Jaebum was suspicious about why he did it but he'd rather not think about it, or hope. Jungkook had an idea about his not-so-little crush on the said younger man.

Jaebum laughed, voice so sinfully beautiful. Jinyoung sat there, quiet, like calm before the storm- unfortunately Jaebum didn’t notice.

“Actually hyung, Kookie just wanted to drop by, you are so busy these days- you don’t even eat properly!” Taehyung said, concern clearly evident in his voice. Taehyung, the sweet soul, bless him, was probably the only normal person in the room right now.

“Ah… sorry” Jaebum replies, sheepishly. Before Taehyung could berate him further on taking care of himself, Jinyoung interrupted.

“Hyung?” Jinyoung called out, his voice void of any playfulness. Jaebum looked at him, startled at his tone.

“Sorry, Jinyoung. This is Jungkook, he’s my roommate and Taehyung, my mother”

“Hyung! I am just concerned”

“Aren’t you always?”

“Ohhhhhh, so he is that _Jinyoung_!” Jungkook exclaimed dramatically, yeah as if he didn't know, Jaebum threw him a dirty look. Jinyoung raised an eyebrow in question. He was not amused.

“Yes?”

“Ignore him, ‘nyoung”

“ _Nicknames_? I thought I was your one and only!” Jungkook pouted, Taehyung just shook his head at his antics. But Jinyoung’s glare hardened and he was getting irritated by each passing minute.

“Ignore him please, he’s an idiot,” Jaebum said but chuckled at his behavior.

“Your idiot” Jungkook butted in, repeating again. Now he was annoyed. Jaebum just rolled his eyes, muttering some inaudible words. Jinyoung clearly seemed unhappy for some reason, Jaebum looked at him.

“Anyways, you want some drinks or snacks before we start?” Jinyoung nodded. After Jaebum was not in their sight, he cleared his throat.

“So… you and Jaebum-hyung?” his voice was so… blank. Jungkook observed him for a few seconds, challenging him.

“Is that what you think?” Jungkook asked, knowing clearly what’s going on in his mind. He was about to continue the act but Taehyung pitied the other guy.

“Kook, don’t tease him!” Taehyung scolded him.

“Alrighty, as you say, baby” he smirked and grabbed Taehyung’s wrist and pulled him, crashing their lips, hands tightly wrapped on his waist. Jinyoung was quite surprised now. Taehyung, finally coming to his senses, pushed Jungkook quickly.

“Are you nuts? You cannot do-” and just like that, he was slammed on the wall, being kissed feverishly. Jinyoung didn’t bat an eyelash, unaffected from all these PDAs. He was used to being around his classmates eating each other’s face off.

“Jungkook!” a scolding voice startled Jinyoung who was thinking something else. The couple also pulled away from each other, Taehyung looking very embarrassed and Jungkook had a shit-eating grin on his face.

“I’m so sorry hy-”

“Don’t worry, I know you’re not the one to blame” Jaebum said, glaring at Jungkook’s way.

“I was just proving my point for your student~” and with that, he dragged Taehyung out of the room with a predatory expression on his face.

“I apologize for his behavior, please don’t mind it!” Jaebum was embarrassed was an understatement, he wanted to burrow a hole in the ground and never come out. Okay, he was being a little too much but honestly- why are they like this?

“It’s ok hyung, really, this is nothing new. Though I’m quite relieved!” Jaebum was now confused. Very.

“Oh… why?” Jinyoung came closer, a few inches away.

“I was jealous”

“What? Why?” Jaebum could feel his hot breath on his skin, making him shiver slightly.

“You guys looked so close. I was jealous. I cannot handle anyone being that close to you, except me”

“W-what… the…?” he didn’t say anything, staring at him, as if he will devour him whole.

“You are so beautiful, do you know that?”

“What- what is with y-you today!?”

“And your voice, so sweet… makes me wanna-” now Jaebum was beet-red, he shut Jinyoung’s mouth with his hands in the embarrassment of what he was about to say, and blushed more after the contact of his lips with his hand.

“You- s-so suddenly…? I-“

“Suddenly?” he huffed “Of course, what can I expect from an oblivious hyung like you”

“Hey! What do you mean?” Jaebum frowned.

“All the flirting I did while you tutored me-”

“You were flirting with me!?” Jinyoung facepalmed himself.

“No, of course not. It was with the non-existing man beside you, hyung”

“Don’t sass with me” Jaebum pouted, he only did it around Jinyoung, the cute faces he makes unconsciously, tempting the devil inside him.

“Agh. I like you, hyung. A lot. And I wanna date you. Will you be my boyfriend? Clear enough now?” Jaebum blinked his eyes several times, a little blank and becoming a blushing mess as Jinyoung leaned closer and closer.

“U-um… Ji-jin-” where is his coolness when he needed it the most?

“Did I read it wrong? Maybe you don’t like me like that?” Jinyoung questioned, a thoughtful expression settling in. But Jaebum knew him- how his face tensed slightly, the way his indifference mask was seeping in, hiding his disappointment, anger… and was that hurt? How was he able to read Jinyoung so easily? Is it the result of spending so much time with him?

Jinyoung started pulling away, the nonchalance settled on his face as he smiled at him- as if nothing really happened.

Jaebum didn’t want that. Despite being confused, he knew one thing, his feelings for Jinyoung has changed- it isn’t the same as it was before, of dongsaeng or just a junior he was taking care of.

His hand moved without him knowing, tugging at his shirt as an indication to wait. Jinyoung raised his brow again, silently asking a question Jaebum himself didn’t know the answer to.

_Why?_

“I-I can’t say for sure… but I don’t want you to… leave…” he confessed, barely a whisper. As the reality hit him, his face flushed, backtracking his hands- but before he could, Jinyoung grabbed his hands and pulled him against himself.

“Don’t worry, hyung” he smirked, Jaebum could see red horns on his head “I can reaffirm those feelings for you” he slotted their lips together, one hand holding his hands in a tight hold and the other on his nape, pressing him as if he wants to merge Jaebum in himself.

He opened his mouth to reciprocate the kiss, surprising both himself and Jinyoung with such an unexpected action, he couldn’t help himself before he delved deeper without a warning. Jaebum moaned, his mind short-circuiting as the touches became too sensual for him.

He pulled away, panting heavily. Jinyoung followed his track, his eyes were dilated and he looked like a predator. Jaebum shuddered, it was scary but weirdly… arousing.

“T-time out!”

“Hyung, you can’t kiss me like that and back out,” he said, his voice dropping low. Jaebum tried to back away but Jinyoung was faster, he pushed him on the bed, trapping him with his body. “You can’t run away from me. Not after this” he grinned evilly, thinking all the things he will do to his hyung.

“J-jinyo- wait- d-don’t leave m-marks- Ji-mmhh….”

“PARK JINYOUNG! I WILL KILL YOU”

Least to say, Jaebum couldn’t walk the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes i love when the bottom guy can't walk properly after the you-know-what xD


	5. Truth And Dare (JJP)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The typical truth and dare xD ft. vkook
> 
> from a prompt in tumblr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo.... we have the truth and dare trope yet in the fandom? lol  
> pretty short :)

“Hey! That’s cheating!”

“I dunno what you mean”

“You can’t manipulate answers like that, what’s the use of playing truth and dare then?” Jinyoung shrugged- his expression smug.

“I can do whatever I want”

“Its noot faiiir” Jackson whined. Of course. He knows that. But no way in hell is he gonna spill the secrets no one knew. Except, well, Jaebum.

“Hush, now it’s my turn”

“Sure” he grumbled, still giving him puppy eyes to confess dirty secrets. Only Yugyeom's worked- or Jaebum's- but well that man doesn't even need to do anything and Jinyoung will give him the world. No, he is not exaggerating.

They were playing truth and dare out of boredom. Honestly, there was nothing to do. Who knew a week off could be so boring? They were waiting for this day and now it’s here, they are bored to death. But the good thing is others came to hang out with them. Their band was friends with Bangtan's, they have played some gigs together- on the street, in the bars, even in some concerts. The music industry isn't exactly pleasant and finding genuine people is like searching for gold in the glitter. Or something. They are each other's competition too, but they never reached an animosity level and remained pretty good friends.

Not everyone was playing, the adults of the bands were in some other room, talking and stuff. And checking on them alternatively to make sure they don't do something stupid. Like their leader was not at all involved in playing this oh-so-ridiculous game. Huh. He is talking about Namjoon. Who has broken the table he was supposed to dance on, the toy gun that he needed to shoot at Jimin for a dare, and other disasters after which Seokjin forbid him to play. 

Youngjae was napping at the side, not interested in playing and Bambam made sure to give as many stupid dares he could with Jungkook and Yugyeom accompanying him. Since everybody chose truth in the first half of the game, they weren't allowed anything but dare in this one.

“Kiss whoever enters through that door,” Jinyoung said to Taehyung, smirking as he saw Jeon shooting dangerous glares and daggers at him. Obviously, prince charming will be jealous; his precious hyung can’t touch anyone else’s lips except his.

“Oii! What are you saying?” Jungkook said with gritted teeth.

“H-hyung I can’t jus-” that’s when Jaebum entered, a huge smile plastered on his face, ready to jump in with them. He and Seokjin went out to get some snacks for the day while Mark, Yoongi, and Hoseok discussed music the next door. “-Maybe it's not a bad idea” Taehyung continued, he had no qualms when it came to Jaebum- the older man was like a brother to him.

The poor man was met with two vicious glares and one confused gaze from Jaebum who had no clue what happened in the meantime. Jaebum looked around, the atmosphere seemed a little too tense for his liking. Not excluding the murderous look on Jinyoung's and Jungkook's faces. 

"Is everything okay?"

“You were supposed to be out" Jinyoung said without any expression. Jaebum's confusion deepened, what exactly happened here?

"Uh yeah? we came back after getting all the damn snacks for you all. What is going on?"

Taehyung started walking towards Jaebum, well he wasn't really aiming to kiss Jaebum- maybe just a peck on the cheek? or forehead? Since he is kinda maybe into Jungkook. But the other two weren't aware of his musings and Taehyung was taken aback when two things happened simultaneously.

Jinyoung flashed towards Jaebum's side, wrapping possessive hands over his waist. And Jungkook grabbed Taehyung's wrist, pulling him harshly, which made the latter collide with his chest.

“Jin- what are-” Jaebum tried to ask but was cut off by Taehyung “Umm, hyung I thought I was- hey what are you doing?” he asked, puzzled at such turns of event.

Jinyoung pulled Jaebum closer, resting his hands just above Jaebum's hips, he replied “Demonstrating” which again earned him a few more set of confused looks. Jaebum stared at him, eyes slightly wide, tilting his head in an unconsciously adorable manner and Jinyoung couldn't resist.

He explained by his action.

Diving in, he planted his lips on Jaebum, savoring the softness of those delicate pink lips. A few seconds later, he pulled back. It was too short, but he needed to know his reaction before continuing.

“W-wha...”

“Oh. So you wanted to kiss him? You could have just told me, hyung, you know, didn’t need to assault me with those scary looks!” Taehyung exclaimed, Jinyoung is usually nice, but he can be terrifying if he wants to be, and it is not a good experience to be at the end of that stick. 

“Well. Now you know” Jinyoung sheepishly said, ducking his head a bit when he saw Jaebum still dazed with the contact.

“Damn you. You couldn’t handle Jaebum-hyung getting kissed by someone else, how can you think of doing this, jackass, stop setting my guy with anyone!” Jungkook's outburst made everyone look towards him, he became embarrassed after realizing what he just said. “U-uh…”

"Language, kook!" Jaebum scolded, the younger man's shouting snapping the leader out of his frozen state.

“Kookie? R-really? Was that why you were glaring at me so hard?” All Jungkook could do was stare at the beautiful man and dumbly nodded. “O-okay” clearly surprised at the unexpected confession, Taehyung shied away, blushing an impossibly cute way- Jungkook was only a man. 

“You. Come with me. I need to teach you some lessons” he smirked, mischievous glint evident in his eyes. Taehyung gulped as he realized how he had reacted to the dare of kissing Jaebum. Oh boy, he was in trouble.

While Jinyoung was already dragging Jaebum out of the room, Jungkook was creating too much sexual tension for Jaebum to be comfortable (not like he was any better). Or so he thought. Either way, he needed to be out of there and go somewhere private because he wordlessly did give away his feelings and they have to talk about it, no matter how much Jinyoung was worried about the rejection.

“J-jin- umm” Jaebum stopped, nervously licked his lips, trying to wet his dried lips. Like he didn’t know how he was driving Jinyoung crazy. Gah.

Suddenly Jaebum found himself pressed against the wall, trapped between the hard wall and un-budging body of Jinyoung. His eyes widened, confusion present in them. And it did give a beautiful allure of innocence in Jaebum. Jinyoung almost felt bad for tainting this precious guy. Almost. Because he knew Jaebum wasn't as carefree and pervert as him.

But the attraction was too much for him to stop. He still needed to ask 'the' question.

“Hey, do you like me too?” he asked, with uncertainty and guilt in his voice. Jaebum finally caught up with what was going on- though he still didn't know what transpired in the living room. He nodded feverishly, shyly smiling at his own quick response.

“Let me kiss you” he whispered softly, his hands were still on the wall above Jaebum's head, Jaebum quirked his brow playfully "I meant, let me kiss you properly" He huffed, glad that Jaebum was back to himself and confident like he should always be. Glad that he didn't scare him away. Glad that he might have a chance with Jaebum.

"Okay" Jaebum murmured, his eyes fixated on Jinyoung, urging him to come closer. When Jinyoung kissed the pretty, gorgeous man again, this time with a little more passion and want, his tongue probing at Jaebum's lips, silently begging him to open up- he knew he should go slow but damn it, he had been waiting for this from ages, _ages!_ Then Jaebum let him, kissing him back slowly, gaining confidence as seconds went by, his hands tugging at the collar of Jinyoung's shirt.

He felt like he was in heaven.

Of course, then he tried to regain control over his annoying hormones, not wanting to screw up before anything even starts with Jaebum, Jinyoung started pulling away, again. But he was surprised as two hands wrapped around his nape, asking him to continue, hauling him roughly back to the swollen lips.

To say Jinyoung was shocked, was an understatement.

Jaebum was standing there, with his support, looking thoroughly messed, staring at him deeply through his lashes. Panting lightly but still, an expression of firmness and want was present on his face.

“I-I… want you too, Jinyoung-ah, please” he sounded so earnest, eager, and sexy. How can he do this? It was unfair! But Jaebum was all _his_ now.

Jinyoung smiled, his eyes contradicted the softness as they were dark with lust, he needed this beautiful man right now. They kissed again, not stopping for a second as they blindly stumbled into a bedroom- whose they didnt care to find out, more interested in tearing off each other's clothes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cringe... well you were warned that these are oldies xD

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't exactly a quality content... but hey the efforts count, right?  
> Please leave a comment ^^


End file.
